The Warcraft Mansion
by Tropia Fira
Summary: Thrall, Vol'Jin, Varian, Magni Bronzebeard, and Ajax From AoM get transported to Master Hands mansion of smash. There, with the help of the Fire Emblem 12 crew and the Smash crew, hilarity will insure. Btw, Peach and Thrall are NOT paired together. Ew.


The Smash Mansion

Cast

Thrall, Varian Wrynn, Vol'jin, Magni Bronzebeard, Ajax (From Age of Mythology), Brawl cast and Fire Emblem cast.

A/N

Before we start, I'd like to say that I was watching the Lord of the Rings, and it hit me; Write a new fan fiction. So I am. :-) I haven't been writing for quite some time, I've been too occupied playing WoW and going to school. Plus, I got bored of it. Sorry. This story features some of the main leaders from Warcraft, my favorite hero from AoM, and the Brawl and Fire Emblem casts. Simply because this is set in the Smash Mansion, I figured that it should best be put in the Smash Brothers section. This ff will be a comedy sort of thing. Nothing all that serious, so it won't be a story you'll... Hm. Forget it, just read.

"Ey 'dere Thrall, where we be going?" Asked Vol'Jin, following Thrall and his honour guards.

"Well Vol, we're going to a new stronghold, I've no idea how it built without my permission, but I need to oversee the finishing touches. The architect who was in charge of building it asked that you come too. Strange thing is though, there was no name attached."

*Scene Change*

"Magni... Where are we going?" I need have a kingdom that needs running. I've left Bearmantle in charge for the while, but we must go back soon."

"Yeh, soon laddie. I got a message from someone in the Explorers League. Says they've found an ancient dwarvern fortress. I need to check it out, and I bringin' you along with me."

*Scene Change*

"Hey! Ah! Get away from me!" Ajax yelled, jumping out of a bed. "Where am I? Last thing I see is a great flash of white light!"

"Oh, don't worry." Said a well-modulated voice. "I just brought you here for a few weeks to.. Uh... Take a break from your life? In any case, I'll let you out of this room in a couple of days, when the other guests arrive."

"Wha? Wait! Get back here, or I'll run you through! I'll slice you apa-gack!" Ajax collapsed as another flash of light hit him.

*Scene Change*

"Hey Mia, when are our new guests arriving?" Asked Eddie.

"Sometime today, I think," Said Nolan from the couch.

"No, some of them are arriving today, the rest are coming tomorrow." Said Mia, matter-of-factly.

"And where are they coming from?"

"I dunno. Master Hand said something about them coming from Azeroth and Ancient Greece. I'm actually looking forward to their company," murmured Mia, smirking. Nolan sighed,

"I hear that one of them is already here. The one from Greece, I mean. Hopefully those other guests will arrive today, I'm interested in learning their axe skills."

"What's all this about axes and guests?" Asked Peach suddenly, walking into the room with a Tupperware tub full of cookies.

"Hey, are those for me?" Asked Eddie, sitting up from the floor.

"No! These are for our new guests. I have to carry this whole tub around with me. You know, Kirby and Wario. They're nice guys, or at least, Kirby's nice, but they eat everything they can get their hands on."

"Really? I never really used to notice, but now that you mention it... they -do- eat a lot at meals," said Nolan, thoughtfully. "If Wario wants to lose weight, he's gonna have to start eating less."

"He says he's gonna 'go on a diet soon' but how soon is soon?" Replied Peach. "Anywho, I hope the new guests arrive today! I'm sick and tired of looking after these cookies." Peach stamped her foot, then looked around. "Wait a minute here... Didn't this room use to have dining table? With fine china?"

"Yeah, but we pawned the china and scrapped the table. I wanted a more private living room, 'cause all the other ones are always crowded" said Eddie. "I got Nolan and Mia to help me, and in return they get to stay here. Don't tell anyone about this room though. They all think it's still a boring ol' dining room."

"What?! This was the only room that had class in this mansion! Me, Zelda and Daisy would come here to enjoy the finer things, but you just SCRAPPED it?!"

"No!" muttered Eddie, "We only scrapped _half _of it. We still have some money left over from the china. You can buy yourself a table and china and have your princessy thing outside." Peach marched over and grabbed Eddie by his ear. "Listen you! We're going straight back to that pawn shop and buying everything back, then you're going to buy me a new, -nicer- table. Got it?!"

"Yes ma'am!" Yelped Edward, eager to be free of Peach's vice-lie grip on his ear.

"And after that, Edward, we're going to re-arrange this room."

"No way, I'm keeping it like this. Being outside is nicer anyway." Peach glared daggers at him. Nolan leaned over to Mia and whispered, "I'm glad _I'm_ not in that mess, eh?"

"I hear you."

*Scene change*

"Hey Thrall, when we be gettin' 'dere mon? My feet be gettin' tired." Complained Vol'Jin, cursing in troll as he hobbled along. "Soon, Vol'Jin, I think we're nearly there. Besides, if you wore footgear, then you wouldn't be hobbling along and cursing in your native language, would you?"

"Us Darkspear don't need footgear, our feet be tough, mon!"

"Then don't complain," smiled Thrall.

"Warchief sir! We're closing in on the stronghold, we will take our leave. Lok'Tar Ogar, Warchief!"

"Lok'Tar Ogar, Kor'Kron." Thrall nodded as the guards left. "I wonder what the purpose of this new outpost is... From what I've seen around here, possibly a post in the war effort against the naga." Suddenly, a flash of light hit them.

"Hello? Hel-lo?" Thrall opened one eye cautiously, someone's face was directly above jerked upright, "who are you?!"


End file.
